Running to Emotions
by P-and-D-girls
Summary: Shelley Hopkins is 18 and wanting a normal life but when she runs to Santa Cruz, she meets new family, and learns about emotions, summary's ok but story unleashes the imagination.
1. Runaway

Chapter 1 - Runaway

SMACK went the hand across my face. That was the third slap in less than 10 minutes. I then ran up to my room and locked the door which I got put on 2 years ago.

''Shelley come out you useless slut,'' my dad shouted.

It all started 1 year ago. My mum died in a car accident and from then on my dad has become abusive towards me. He used to do it when my mum was out but he done it worse because my mum wasn't around anymore. He mostly does it when he is drunk. He drank his life away when my mum died and I was there to suffer.

My name is Shelley Hopkins, I'm 18 years of age with shoulder length black hair with pink streaks through it. I'm slim and my body is the perfect shape for my age and height. I had suffered yet another abusive hit from my dad, that's if I wanted to call him that anymore.

He hits me every night, without fail. I try hitting back but that would only land in me getting worse when he had the chance. He always held grudges against me, even when my mum was alive. I had no siblings, not that I know of anyway.

So now I'm in my room once again trying to get away from getting hurt. My face was already starting to bruise with the amount of slaps I got tonight. I always said I would get a job and move out when I'm 18 but right now I haven't had a chance to look for one and apparently have no money to rent a place.

Well technically I do have money which I have been saving but I was using that for other stuff but I think right now is more important if I want to live any longer.

I had a secret drawer in my wardrobe so I opened it up and found all the money untouched. I saved up $2385 and with that money I was getting the hell out of here. This place was a shit-hole living with this crack head. He only used his money to buy drink or drugs.

I actually felt sorry for my mum having to be with him but I'm glad she's dead, that means she doesn't have to put up with his crap. He kept banging on my door shouting all sorts.

In the meantime I was packing as much stuff as possible and went for the window. The door was beginning to burst opened so I flung the bags out of the window and was about to jump when I got pulled my the hair back into the room.

I screamed in pain and he started kicking my ribs shouting that I'm a cow, whore, bitch, anything that was an insult, he used.

I managed to hit his foot out of the way and grabbed the first thing I could find which was a remote control and repeatedly hit him over the head until he was unconscious and I made a jump for it and ran all the way to the bus stop.


	2. Fighter

Chapter 2 - Fighter

The bus soon arrived for Santa Cruz where I've always dreamed of going but never had the chance because of that excuse for a dad so now I was doing what I wanted for a change.

I looked back at the place I have always lived at and I closed my eyes and turned my head the way the bus was going and forgot about everything and focused on what my new life was going to bring.

1 DAY LATER

''Miss, excuse me Miss, we're here,'' the bus driver said.

''Oh sorry,'' I said as I collected my bags.

I soon made it off the bus and the minute I stepped off, the place became loud and then the bus drove away and I started walking around. My eyes went wide-eyed as I saw rides, colourful lights, laughter, colourful hair and clothes. This was my life.

I was going to have fun, let myself be free, forget everything. First I needed to find somewhere to live. After about 10 minutes looking I found a nice little hotel on the outskirts off the boardwalk.

I walked in and was greeted by a friendly face.

''Hello dear, how may I help you?'' an old lady asked me.

''Hi how much is it for a single room?'' I asked.

'' Oh it's $40 a month,'' she said with a smile.

''I'll take one please,'' I said.

She handed me the keys and she told me my room was on the third floor. I said thanks and made my way upstairs.

I opened the door to a neat little room. There was a single bed, a set of drawers, a T.V., a table and a couple of chairs. It would do. I sat down for a minute and admired the ring on my finger which my mum gave me before she died. She always said it would remind me of her and all the good times I had with her.

She was right, looking at it now I realise that my life was great when she was around. I came out of my thoughts and decided to unpack later and explore my new home.

Once on the streets, I looked everywhere, this place had a vibe to it, that this place was dangerous. So what, I think I have enough experience on protecting myself, I mean I'm still living and if anybody annoyed me they would get it.

I never used to be a violent person, it was hard to believe that I was a sweet little girl but now my dad has changed that girl. I am now a girl that doesn't take crap from nobody. So anyway I brung out $30 with me. I didn't need a lot.

I looked at some of the stalls and some shops. This place was awesome. The outfits were rockish, well the ones I looked at anyway. I was a punk girl. I loved rock music, basically everything a rocker would wear.

So this one stall caught my eye. It had bracelets with spikes and all sorts. My eyes were glued. One bracelet caught my eye, it had spikes coming out of it, it just called me.

It was $23 so I said why not, treat myself for a change. I just handed the money over when I heard a scream and I heard guys laughing. I looked to my right and saw three guys annoying this girl, around about the same age as me. My anger started to boil, that's one thing I hate, that guys hit woman. I've had that problem and it wasn't pretty to experience so I started moving towards them.

I had to push passed people as nobody was stopping them. Why be afraid, they were such jerks doing that and somebody needed to stop them so it just had to be me.

I got in the middle and they stopped laughing and stared at me.

''What do you want, do you want it too?'' one asked.

'' Is that anyway to treat woman?'' I asked.

'' Why you going to stop us?'' another one asked.

''Yes,'' I said.

They all started laughing and the third man who didn't say anything went for me but I ducked and then I was grabbed by the arms from the back and one went for me from the front but I managed to jump up and kick him in the stomach.

I then flipped the man behind me over my shoulders and onto the floor, kicking into his ribs and then the second one that talked came and I hit him with my arm and I just realised I burst his nose and then caught on that my bracelet caught his nose.

I smiled and he went for me again and I ducked and tripped him up and twisted his arm until I heard a crack. They all stood up and ran for it.

Everybody was still looking at me but I ignored them and helped the girl up.

''Thank you so much, how can I thank you,'' she said.

''You don't have to, just go home and you'll be safe,'' I said.

''Thank you again,'' she said and ran off.

I was making my way down the boardwalk when I heard a voice from behind.

'' Wow you are something aren't you?'' a man's voice spoke.

I then turned round to four boys, no older than me staring at me with cold eyes.


	3. Video Job

Chapter 3 - Video Job

I looked at their appearances, one had platinum blonde hair, looked to be the leader of their little group, he wore black everything from neck to toe. The boy beside him had long black hair, wore a jacket with a leopard print up the right shoulder with no t-shirt underneath. He wore dark trousers and black shoes.

The one to his left had long wild blonde hair, he wore a fishnet t-shirt with a black dinner jacket over it, white tight jeans, black boots, he looked to be a rock star but I wasn't sure I would like this one. The last one beside wild was a small boy with blonde curly hair with a white t-shirt that stopped above his belly button and he wore a colourful jacket on top with hundreds of patches, you could go colour blind looking at it. He wore dark trousers as well with a pair of chaps.

'' Well they had it coming to them so what's it to you?'' I asked viciously.

'' Well I think you have forgotten where you are, you mess with people they get you back,'' the man with the platinum hair said.

'' And I don't like it when men hit woman, trust me I've had experience and it isn't nice so I was teaching them a lesson,'' I growled walking away.

'' Well I'm just warning you child, you asked for it,'' he said.

'' Shut up, who are you to tell me what I asked for, you don't know me so just leave me alone,'' I said turning back round.

I tried to forget who they boys where, creeps to me. I kept walking when I saw neon lights flashing to my left. It drawed me and I found out it was a video store. Max's videos to be precise.

I took a walk in and saw all sorts of videos, horrors, comedies, adventurous, children's, everything.

I started looking through them when a man came behind me and started telling me about the video I was holding which in the process made me jump.

''Sorry didn't mean to scare you,'' he said.

'' It's ok,'' I said.

''I'm Max, I own the store,'' he said with a friendly smile.

He wasn't harmful so I smiled back.

''Hi I'm Shelley,'' I said.

''Well Shelley how can I help you, what sort of mood are you in, a horror, a comedy,'' he said.

''Um no I was actually looking for a job if you were taking anybody on,'' I said.

''Yes sure, you can start now if you like,'' he smiled.

''Um right now?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' he smiled a bigger smile.

'' Um ok,'' I said making my way around the corner.

'' Um why don't I start you off easy and you can just refill the shelves,'' Max said.

''Ok,'' I smiled.

I headed into the back and the room was packed with videos, I have never seen so much in my life. I picked up one box and headed out into the store. There was about 5 people in when I started filling up different shelves with videos.

I was mostly at the horror section and I admired each video as I took it out of the box. There was ones I hadn't even heard off and ones that I loved. I was that sad I smiled at the ones I loved. But I kept it too myself.

After unloading that box I got through two more and Max came over to me after I finished with the third.

''Wow your fast at doing that,'' he said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

''Listen would you like to work nights?'' he asked.

'' You mean you want me working here?'' I asked shocked.

'' Yes I like your attitude, your perfect for the job so nights say about 7 to 11,'' he said.

''Perfect, thank you,'' I said.

''No problem, well I'll let you get on with your work,'' he smiled.

As I walked back into the stock room to get another box, the door chimed meaning either somebody walked in or out. I came out with my fourth box when I laid eyes on the ones I had an encounter with.

When they saw me they stared at me which I ignored and went straight for the comedy section, meaning passing them. I sighed and walked past them without looking at them.

I recently just noticed that nobody was in and it was just me and the 5 guys except Max wasn't here, he was in the store room doing paperwork he said to me so I was alone with them. I continued my work when I felt the hairs on my back stand up.

'' You know for a girl your size, you look like a weakling,'' one of them said while the others sniggered.

''Oh you want to test that,'' I said standing up standing opposite them.

'' Aren't you a feisty little thing,'' one said with wild blonde hair.

''Shut up,'' I said.

'' That's not a nice way to treat customers,'' platinum said.

I scoffed and ignored them.

'' David, now leave Shelley alone,'' Max said coming out of the room.

I turned once more and looked at them and noticed that the wild blonde one looked at me and winked which I screwed my face up and he silently laughed.

I finished that box and I started making my way to the backroom which wild blonde tripped me up but I didn't fall. I growled at him and clenched my jaw together.

''Fuck off,'' I said.

He laughed and I proceeded on. Just then Max came in and said I can finish for tonight and be in for 7 tomorrow. I thanked him and I walked into the shop and noticed the boys weren't there anymore. Thank god. That blonde one was getting on my nerves.

I soon said bye to Max and started making my way home.


	4. Stalker

Chapter 4 - Stalker

I started humming a tune while the crowds around me were still lively. I started to think this place never died down. This place was always loud. I loved it.

I then felt like someone was watching me, I looked about but I saw nobody so I continued to walk when I heard laughter coming from the side of me. I looked down the alley which I passed but nothing was there.

I thought I was imagining things when it happened again, laughter and I had a strong feeling now that I was being watched upon.

I tried to blank out the idea of being stalked but it was hard. I kept on walking, not stopping to check anywhere. I made straight for the hotel. I just had to, I kept turning in circles but nothing was there, just people walking along the boardwalk or carrying on or having a laugh.

As I approached the hotel front doors I heard a man's voice, faintly saying beware.

It sounded like the platinum blonde I saw at the video store. If him in his idiotic friends were trying to scare me, they had another thing coming, they would need to do a lot more than that.

I would get them tomorrow, right now I wasn't ruining my night because of stupid guys thinking there all this and that.

I made my way into my hotel room and got ready for bed. I then switched on the T.V. when the feeling came back again. I then looked out of the window but saw nothing.

I turned the T.V. off and went to bed, I was too tired to fight.

What she didn't know was that when she was asleep the boys were watching from the shadows, ready for the right moment to kill.


	5. Short Temper

Chapter 5 - Short Temper

I woke up happy that I could spend a full day without getting hit off a drunk. I got changed into black skinny jeans, black high tops with a t-shirt saying 'Vampires need love too' I love that t-shirt, one of my favourites.

So anyway I fixed my hair when I noticed it was 5.45pm. I had at least an hour to spare. I wondered what to do. I decided a trip to the shops would be a good idea.

I locked the door to my room and proceeded along the boardwalk. The night sky was lit up with stars and the moon. The night sky was pretty to look at. I looked around the shops and found the one I saw yesterday. The rock shop. I took a walk in and the place was full of rock stuff.

That reminded me, I didn't really have friends back home because of the way I dressed. They all thought I was a freak dressed in black all the time. There was a couple of times I wore bright clothing but never again.

I felt comfortable in my own style of clothing. I saw a band t-shirt saying 'Guns and Roses' on it. I picked it up straight away. I then noticed a skull fleece, a pink fleece. The only thing I wore brightly was if skull fleeces were in light colours.

I paid for them both and headed out. I was making my way down the boardwalk when I noticed the boys standing at a set of railings watching people. I thought I could shout at them for last night or keep walking.

I decided if they would start it I was continuing it. I took a breath and walked past them when I heard one of them shout '' There's the hard man''.

They started laughing. That was it, I stormed over to them.

''You know what if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it because I'm sick of your smartass sayings,'' I growled.

''Ohh you going to beat us up?'' the small one said.

'' If it comes to that,'' I hissed.

' Stop trying to think your big because you'll lose chika,'' the dark-haired one said.

I smirked.

''You're the ones thinking your big, standing here all high and mighty thinking you own this place,'' I said.

''That's because we do so if you want to keep your life I suggest you keep that big mouth shut of yours,'' the wild haired one said.

'' Who do you think you are talking to?'' I asked.

'' You,'' he said.

''Oh you going to hit me,'' I said.

''If it comes to that,'' wild said.

'' Then you'll see what you get,'' I hissed.

'' Oh yeah because your one that cares about men hitting woman,'' he said.

''Damn right,'' I said

Dark-haired, small and wild all growled at me.

'' And I knew it was you'se trying to scare me last night, well guess what you didn't scare me, nice try,'' I smirked.

'' What you talking about?'' small said.

'' Don't start playing dumb, you spied on me and started laughing to try and scare me but it didn't work so you can keep doing your sing and dance because its not going to play,'' I said.

Dark-haired, small and wild just stood and growled at me while I looked at David and noticed he was looking down and then caught my eyes and stared seriously at me.

'' Where did you get that ring?'' he asked.

''What?'' I asked confused.

'' The ring, where did you get it?'' he asked again calmy.

'' None of your business where I got it,'' I said.

'' Stop it, I'm not asking again now just tell me, it's important,'' he said.

''No,'' I shouted and walked off.

I wasn't telling a randomer where I got the ring, why was it so important to him anyway. I wasn't telling randomers about my life, about my mum, my life was between me and me only.

I looked at my phone, I had 20 minutes left, I decided to look out at the water until I had to go and work.

THE BOYS POV

''Can you believe her, David man when can we take her, she's doing my head in,'' Paul asked.

'' We're not,'' he said concentrating on the way she went.

''What?'' the boys asked.

'' There's something about her, about that ring,'' David said.

The boys all looked around while David fiddled with something in his gloves.

''Come on,'' David said and the boys followed.


	6. Can't take a telling

Chapter 6 - Can't Take A Telling

SHELLEY'S POV

I relaxed, leaning against the railings when I looked to the right of me and noticed the boys walking directly for me.

I sighed in annoyance and I thought if they came near me I was going to end up hurting them.

They did exactly what I thought. They stopped behind me.

''Shelley is it?'' David asked being as nice as he could.

'' What is it, I thought I told you'se to leave me alone,'' I said.

'' Can you stop being cheeky and just listen,'' David growled.

I sighed and crossed my arms angrily.

''Well,'' I waited.

'' The ring, can you tell me where you got it from?'' David asked.

'' No, that's between me and my family,'' I said.

''Who in your family gave it too you?'' he then asked.

''Was is this 20 questions?'' I asked.

''Can you just answer the question,'' David hissed.

'' Why should I?'' I asked.

'' Come on David she won't give any answers, let's go, we have better things to do,'' dark haired said.

'' NO!'' David growled.

Dark-haired sighed.

'' You should listen to your friend, he's physic,'' I smirked.

''Stop playing games Shelley and just…tell me…who…gave you that…ring,'' David said every word clearly.

'' Fine if it is so important to you, my mum gave me it, happy,'' I said.

''What was your mum's name?'' he asked.

''Now this is getting ridiculous,'' I said.

''Shelley,'' David said in a warning voice.

''*Sigh* Mary,'' I said.

David's eyes widened.

''What's up with you, you look shocked, never heard the name Mary before,'' I laughed.

'' Shelley, it's me, your brother, David,'' he said.


	7. Ruined Life

Chapter 7 - Ruined Life

What was he saying?

''What I don't have a brother,'' I hissed.

'' Shelley I am, your mum had me when she was young and I left and then you must have came along, Shelley it's me,'' David said.

''You are not my brother, now stop playing this sick game, you wanted to scare me then fine you got it, now leave me alone,'' I said.

''Shelley I'm not making it up,'' he said.

'' Shut up,'' I said.

He came towards me.

I stepped back.

''No don't come near me you freak,'' I cried.

'' Look I'm telling the truth,'' he said.

'' You are not my brother, I don't have any siblings, I would know,'' I cried even more.

'' Look then how come I know all about your mum, well my mum as well,'' David said.

''Because you are a creep, stay away or I mean it I will kill you,'' I said running away.

THE BOYS POV

'' Haha that was a good one David pretending to be her brother,'' Paul laughed.

'' I wasn't kidding on,'' David said looking at the sea.

'' What,'' Dwayne said.

'' When my mum was 19 she had me and my dad was a bastard I hated his guts, he always tried to hit me but I always got the better of him so he left me alone, she gave me the same ring Shelley has on and I've worn it ever since, Max was my mum's Dad making him my granddad but I don't call him that, I call him Max just like you'se but we all know he's like a father figure to all of us. One day my dad was getting on my nerves, and started shouting at both me and my mum, me and my mum had an on and off relationship so they kept shouting and arguing over me so I upped and left and came here and this is where I stand today,'' David explained.

The boys could only stare and then burst out laughing.

'' What is so funny?'' David hissed.

'' Your Max's grandson,'' Paul laughed.

''Yeah laugh it up, you spread that and I'll personally kill you, got it,'' David blackmailed.

The boys stopped laughing.

'' Got it,'' they said.

'' Come on let's go,'' David said and proceeded in the same direction as Shelley.


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8 - The Truth

SHELLEY'S POV

I ran into the store and ran for the backroom to put my stuff in.

''Shelley you ok,'' I heard from behind.

''Yeah Max I'm fine,'' I said wiping tears.

'' You sure, your crying,'' he said.

''Yeah nothing serious,'' I said.

'' Ok if you need me tell me,'' he said and then disappeared into the shop.

I stopped crying and got a box down and started filling shelves again. The thought kept going round in my head that David said he was my brother. Even if I did my mum would have told me.

Time went past and I noticed Max was shutting the shop but it was only 9.15pm.

''Max why you shutting the shop?'' I asked.

''Shelley I want you to tell me what's wrong, I know something is up,'' Max said.

'' It's nothing,'' I said.

''Shelley, tell me,'' he said.

''Fine, well them boys um the one called David, claims to be my brother, he asked about this ring,'' I said showing him the ring.

He looked at it.

''Continue,'' he said.

''Well he asked my mum's name and then kept on saying that he was my brother and its freaking me out,'' I said.

'' How can I say this to you Shelley,'' Max said.

'' Say…Say what?'' I asked nervous.

'' What if I said to you that this is all true and David is your brother and the boys are like your cousins and I'm your granddad,'' Max said.

I stood open-mouthed, speechless.

''Exactly what I thought,'' he said.

''What…what,'' I said.

''Shelley sit,'' Max said.

I sat down and he started to tell me the story.

''Your mum had David at a young age, 19 and as David grew up, his dad started to beat him up but as he grew up he starting hitting back and so his dad left him alone. His mum and dad kept on arguing about him and shouting at him and so he came here and he met me here, and I made him into me and then shortly after that, the boys joined and we are a family, so then you, your mum soon had you, then she died and your dad started abusing you,'' Max explained.

I could only stare.

''You see there's a link to you and David,'' Max said.

'' And what about the ring?'' I cried.

'' Your mum gave you both it to remind you'se of her and that's how he noticed it was you,'' Max said.

'' When you said made him into you and soon the boys joined, what did you mean by that?'' I asked.

He kept quiet and then looked down at my t-shirt. I followed his eyes and looked at the words. I then looked back up at him.

''No your not vampires, no that can't be, I'm not one am I?'' I hesitated.

''Shelley your not one, you see I've been a vampire for many centuries and then when I met David I knew he was connected to me and made him like me and then David needed friends and so Paul, Dwayne and Marko joined and I would like to do it with you,'' Max said.

''So that's why you let me have the job right away, you knew who I was?'' I asked.

''Yes mostly,'' he said.

''Then why did my mum not tell me about David?'' I asked.

''That is a mystery to all of us why she didn't tell you or him,'' Max said.

I just stood taken it all in. No way was all of this true.


	9. Losing Family

Chapter 9 - Losing Family

I ran this all through my brain, I couldn't even begin to believe. I then looked at Max but he was looking at the door and then I followed and then the boys walked in.

I didn't say a word.

''Max have you told her?'' David asked.

'' Yes, she's still shook up so don't pressure her,'' Max warned.

''Shelley, you believe me now?'' David asked me.

I didn't say anything. A tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away.

David came towards me but I stepped back and punched him in the face. He hissed at the pain and all the boys faces including Max's was shocked.

''That's for leaving me,'' I cried.

''Shelley, I'm sorry,'' David said putting his nose back into place.

''You made me suffer abuse off of that man I once called dad,'' I hissed.

''Shelley I'm sorry, really I am, I didn't know,'' he said.

'' You could have saved me from him, from years of abuse, and you wonder why I turned out to be like this,'' I said turning to the boys.

They just stared looking sympathetic.

'' Now you know why I hate men hitting woman because it happened to me and you let it happen,'' I hissed.

''I didn't know mum had you,'' David shouted.

''Well you're a vampire, aren't you, could you not have felt your connection to me and know I was in danger,'' I shouted.

He kept quiet.

''That's what I thought,'' I scoffed.

I started walking towards the door when David stopped me.

''Shelley wait,'' he said.

''No you have ruined my life, I was hit every single day and night while you and **my cousins** were out having a good time, that's not what big brothers do.'' I said.

'' Stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you,'' I hissed.

I then turned and the boys moved for me and I walked out of the store and walked away to the hotel. I got in and laid on the bed and cried my eyes out. The truth was out.

I didn't like it. I had to suffer years of abuse. That's not what a life is about. The meaning of life is too be happy, not this.

With that I got changed and got into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Like Brother, Like Sister

Chapter 10 - Like Brother, Like Sister

I woke up and I thought back to last night, hoping it was all a dream. Sadly it wasn't. I sat up in bed. I didn't know what to do. I had to get up and get dressed as I started at 7. I didn't know if I could face Max.

I got washed and changed, brushed my teeth and locked the door once again and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Here I am once again on the boardwalk where my **family **was about, no doubt. I focused on the video store when I was grabbed by the shoulder.

I turned round to the same men who I fought with a couple of days ago.

''You, your getting it for what you done,'' one said.

'' Oh really, walk away because I'm not in the mood,'' I hissed.

''Well we are,'' he said and then this time two of them grabbed me by the arms and the third one punched me in the stomach, it hurt a little but I was immune to pain now, I got it done to me everyday.

I then kneeled down and pretended to cry and they all stood round me.

'' Ok I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I'm so sorry,'' I cried.

They started laughing.

''Well fellas, looks like that was well taken care of,'' one said while they started walking down the boardwalk.

I soon stood up and growled and them. I then ran behind them and fly kicked one in the back which he fell and then pulled another ones head back and cracked his back and then the other looked at me and I punched his face.

I was so angry.

''You really want to mess with me, if you do I will rearrange your face now fuck off and leave me alone,'' I hissed.

The one who I punched in the face ran first and it took a while for the other two get up so I left them and continued on my way when suddenly the boys appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

I stared at them.

'' What do you want?'' I asked nicely.

'' Shelley we all just want to say sorry and we would appreciate it if you would talk to us,'' David said.

'' And to say how you handled them guys, that was awesome, like brother, like sister,'' wild said.

I only stared at him.

'' No didn't you hear what I said to you, I don't want anything to do with you'se, now let me be,'' I said trying to walk through them but small stopped me.

'' It's not that simple,'' dark-haired said.

'' Look why do you'se care that a simple girl won't talk to you?'' I asked.

''Because your not simple, your our sister,'' David said.

I sighed.

''David I don't know what one is more annoying, you not getting it through your thick head that I don't want to talk to you'se or me telling you all the time,'' I said.

'' Shelley please, let me explain, please,'' he said.

''I need to work,'' I said.

''I told Max to cancel your shift,'' David said.

'' Why would you do that?'' I asked.

'' Because I want to talk to you, explain please,'' he begged.

'' Fine five minutes David,'' I said.

''Not here, not in the opening, come on we'll go to ours,'' David said.

I sighed and followed them towards motorbikes.

''You drive motorbikes?'' I asked.

''Yup, you like?'' wild blonde asked.

I nodded with a slight smile. I soon jumped on behind David and they started their engines and drove down the stairs onto the beach, along into the woods and came towards a cliff side.

Where the hell did they stay?


End file.
